1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to air conditioning units, and more particularly to adapting window air conditioner units to sliding glass window sills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Residential window-type air conditioning (AC) units, with rare exceptions, come equipped for mounting in window sills that have moving window panes that slide up and down ("hung" windows typically comprised of wood). These kinds of windows are very common in the Eastern United States and in the Mid-West, but houses built in California, and no doubt elsewhere in the last twenty years have sliding glass windows. A few of the window mounting AC units that are the exception to the rule, are intended to mount in "casement" windows. Casement windows have cranks and cranking the window causes a pane of glass to swing out on an axis along the side edge of the window unit.
Since the above window-type AC units are, as a rule, intended to mount in hung-window openings, sliding or pleated panels are included to close the gaps that exist between the AC unit and the sides of the window opening. The hung window is lowered to contact the AC unit and to form a seal.
FIG. 1 is a prior art hung-window AC unit installation, referred to by the general reference numeral 10. Installation 10 is comprised of a window case 12, a fixed window pane 14, a movable window pane 16, and an AC unit 18 having a left panel 20, a right panel 22, a top channel 24, and a bottom channel 26. To install AC unit 18 in window case 12, movable window pane 16 is lifted up to form an opening tall enough to accept panels 20 and 22 and channels 24 and 26. Channel 26 is installed to support AC unit 18 and to retain the bottom of panels 20 and 22. Channel 24 is mounted to the top of AC unit 18 and makes a weather proof seal between AC unit 18 and the bottom of movable window pane 16. Channel 24 also retains the tops of panels 20 and 22. Panels 20 and 22 are extended to either side to form weather proof seals with the sides of window case 12. Commercially available AC units 18 are typically sold with channels 24 and 26, together with panels 20 and 22. Instructions are included on how to accomplish an installation similar to installation 10.